


What was your password again?

by Shadowdianne



Series: Prompts [20]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina tries to get into Emma's computer, and Henry tells her the code is Regina's birthday, which he know because it's so obvious she loves her. It works, and she finds a photo of herself as the background. Just then Emma walks in. by anon via tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	What was your password again?

Regina growled at the computer, the technological object giving her another “error” signal after trying with Henry’s name and a few others for the umpteenth time.  She didn’t like intruding in Emma’s privacy so forcefully but seeing that the woman  didn’t exactly wanted to talk with anyone and had been hiding into the station ever since it had been hers the one to track down Robin’s apartment and making the decision of booking a motel with two rooms instead of one just in case.

Sighing she rubbed her nose bridge and looked outside the window. Emma needed someone who could understand her and being away for a place like Storybrooke in which everyone saw things only as white and black. Her decision of asking Emma to go with her was clear but she still feared that the other woman refused to go with her.

Calling Henry she decided that she was going to worry about that later, after finding how to crack Emma’s computer.

“Yes?” The boy picked it up at the first ring and Regina found herself smiling because of that.

“Henry, I’m trying to enter in Emma’s computer, can you tell me her password?”

“Why do you need to enter in ma’s computer?” The boy asked a little suspiciously and Regina bit her lip, not liking to hear the tone of hurt that came in that question.

“She was going to help me with the Robin issue but now I need to do it by my own and she is the only one who had the tracking device installed on her pc, please?”

“Fine” The teen finally said after a second “It’s your birthday mum”

His voice resounded teasingly on Regina’s brain as she realized what Henry had said making her open and close her mouth for a few seconds as the computer finally beeped its agreement with the number Regina had written down.

“And how your… how Emma knows about my birthday?”

“Because she asked me” The young boy replied with a laugh “And because she is just too obvious, until later mom!”

His words faded away and left Regina frowning, not understanding what Henry had tried to say with his last sentence.

Putting her phone back at her purse she glanced at the screen, ready to search the little app Emma had talked her about. Instead, she found herself gaping again in less than a minute because of the photo displayed as the screensaver.

It was photo of her, one she remembered Emma asking for her permission before taking it. It had been one of the first days after the whole Ice Queen ordeal and Emma had taken her towards the deck where they had been talking until the night fell and the cold was too strong to keep seated in front of the calming sea. Emma had taken her mobile and had snapped a photo but she had forgotten about it until today: Her profile was visible; a little smile creating a little shade on the corner of her lips as she watched at the sea with her eyes squinted, trying to see something beyond the skyline.

“You look really beautiful in that photo” Emma’s voice said softly behind her, making her turn and blush, trying to hide the fact that she had been snooping around. “Don’t worry, Henry called me back, asked me if I was ok and since I was just going to the dinner and look for you I asked where you were and… the boy can be a good liar but not for me”

Regina looked down and nodded, Henry’s words flashing on her mind for a second before they died down.

Surely the boy couldn’t be implying what he was implying; she must have not understood something.

But the photo was beautiful and not because she was in it but because the care Emma had displayed by taking it like she had had, taking care of every minute detail.

“Thank you” She said and when Emma smiled still a little subdued she found herself smiling back.


End file.
